Logan V
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: It started with Logan, and now we're at part V. WOW.
1. Chapter 1

The room was filled with noise from nine of the eleven children the three pairs of titans had produced. Logan was sitting by Lucky helping him play with Nero and Nicholas. She was now 14, and in two short weeks start her second year in high school. She looked up as Victor and Vanessa, the later clearly angry, entered the room and got to her feet. They had used the last two months to do some testing on their inteligence.

"Does IQ tests are just bogus."

Vanessa pouted and threw herself dramatically down on the couch. At once Abby walked over to comfort her big sister. Logan looked from Vanessa to Victor.

"So I guess it wasn't good news?"

"Vanessa has an IQ of 295."

Logan was shocked. Vanessa was smart, but that smart? She turned around and smiled to her friend. Trying to lift her spirit.

"Isn't that great? Technically you are a genius."

"Well isn't that nice."

"Don't be petty Vanessa."

"That's easy coming from the guy with an IQ 305."

Logan looked at Victor and couldn't help the stupid look on her face. They were both geniuses. Victor smiled helplessly at Logan before walking over to the couch with Vanessa.

"It's ten points."

"Easy for you to say, you got on the right side of 300."

Vanessa looked up at her brother with pleading eyes.

"You know you would feel disappointed if it was you and not me."

"No, because I don't care about a number."

"No, you're jealous about a name."

Victor looked away, but it soon left his mind when Vanessa and Abby pulled him down and started to tickle him. Logan looked at them for a moment, before she shook her head and walked back to Lucky, Nero and Nicholas. Lucky looked at her for an explanation his four year old mind could comprehend.

"Forget it. I'm ten years older than you, and I don't get it."

He sighed and looked at her with a isn't the world hopeless. Logan grinned and hugged her little brother tight. He smiled, but soon squirmed and wanted his freedom. He turned to the twins and transformed his face into a cow. They laughed and clapped their hands. Then he transformed his face into a cat. Again he got a great response. Logan smiled, loving the fact that they were so amused by so little. She looked up at Lewis who was pointing to something in a book for Angela, Bruce and Alfred.

"By the way Logan, this means Victor and I get bumped up to high school with you."

Logan turned around and looked at them. Then she let out a small scream and hugged them.

"Next time Vanessa, you say that from the start. This is great."

--

"So what part did you get?"

Logan looked over her shoulder at Vanessa and grinned.

"Cinderella."

Vanessa smiled.

"Of course."

"Vanessa you forgot this."

Victor came up to them and gave Vanessa the cable he was carrying.

"What are you doing?"

"Victor and me are helping out with lights and other technical things."

"Thats great. That's means we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"Sure."

Victor sulked.

"What? Are you sick of my company already?"

"Of course he isn't."

Vanessa stuck her elbow into her brothers side.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing. We have to go. Things to do, math to figure out."

Vanessa grabbed Victor and pulled him down the hall. Logan felt confused and leaned against the wall.

"So what part did you get? Logan."

Logan span around and looked at the two people standing there like she had never seen them before. Then she shook her head and smiled at Sahara and Jack.

"Cinderella."

"That's so cool. So the three of us got the leads huh."

"You got the fairy godmother?"

Sahara nodded and Logan hugged her.

"That's wonderful Sahara."

"Hey I'm a prince. Aren't you going to congratulate me baby girl?"

"You're always the prince, smart ass."

Jack smiled as he kissed her. Logan felt a wave of jealousy and looked behind her, but there weren't anyone looking at them. She shrugged and turned back to her friends.

--

Logan swore under her breath as she and Lewis fell over for the third time.

"Are you okay?"

Logan nodded, but was quite green and having Bruce sitting in the sofa snickering didn't help.

"I still can't understand how you can walk straight without help."

"That's not nice."

Angela looked disapproving at Bruce, but Logan could feel she was barley keeping her laughter retrained. Lewis offered to helped Logan to her feet. She hated that Cinderella was going to dance in the musical. And no matter how much she practise, even selliseting Lewis's help, she was still a huge clutch. Humiliated and angry Logan ignored Lewis's hand and got up on her own.

"You want to try again?"

"No, but it's not like I have a choice."

She just wanted him to say she was a lost cause and give up. She wanted to give up.

"Just listen to the music."

"I know."

Lewis was just trying to help her, Logan knew that, and being angry at him was unfair. But Logan was sick of feling like a clutch. Lewis didn't even stir.

"You want me to show you one more time?"

"I don't want you to show me one more time, I want to not have to do it."

He just looked at her. He wasn't angry or upset or annoyed. He was never annoyed no matter how many times she couldn't do it. He had seen it one time when they had picked her up during practise, and he could do it perfectly. Logan had trouble keeping control over her powers and when a vase next to the tv cracked she ran out of there. Down to the sea, pressing both her palms deep into her eyes so not to cry. She was such a baby. She sat down and sighed.

"Frater, familia, amor."

"Brother, family, love."

Logan didn't look up as Victor sat down beside her.

"Mom says the mantra works better if it something you care about."

"You don't even seem to care that I've learned latin."

"Congratulations."

He laughed.

"What do you want Victor?"

He got to his feet and offered his hand. She looked at it, sighed, before taking in and getting to her feet.

"I hate being one of the good guys."

Victor just laughed again before Logan walked up to the common room. Lewis looked at her with his usual calm face. She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her.

"You want me to show you one more time?"

Logan nodded, before Lewis pressed the play button and started to dance.

--

"Then when Logan enters everything goes quiet. You just stop dead in your track, even in a note band, and when she walks down the stairs you all walk back in a huge half circle with you, Jack, still frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Then you curtsey Logan and Jack you grabb her and bring her up to your level. She is your equal unlike the other girls here. Now remember flutes and violins you start playing the moment he touches her. Then you grabb her hand Jack and lead her to the circle you talk. You know chit chat. Then as you reach your mark the band will start to play, you will begin to dance and after the first two marks the rest of the dancers will begin dansing. From the beginning of the scene."

Logan walked out on the stairs and everyone stopped and started to look at her. She walked down and stopped just inches from Jack. He grabbed her hand.

"She's suppose to curtsy first Jack, but I like that you're eager."

Some of the dancers laughed and Logan gave him an supporting smile. Then she curtsied and he gabbed her hand.

"Nice to see you."

"Why that's orignal?"

"Oh, and what would you like me to say?"

"I don't know. Something a bit more articulate. You are the prince after all."

He grinned as they stopped by the mark.

"I've never seen anything as wonderful magnificat as you."

Logan opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes were so earnest, they made her head feel completely empty. She knew that wasn't the princ talking, it was Jack.

"Great dialog, someone write that down so we don't forget it, and now the band starts playing and you begin to dance."

They started to dance. Logan felt like she really was Cinderella dancing with her prince. She didn't need the wonderful gown or the big band. She just needed Jack saying something wonderful magnificat as that and she was in heaven. He twirled her and she didn't even trip. His arms were a promis of security and joy. She could trust him with everything and everything would be okay.

--

"So, finally finished with Cinderella after nine performances. What do you want to do now Baby girl?"

Logan laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack continued to play on the piano.

"I don't know, it's your birthday. You decide."

There was a party later with all their friends, and Sahara would be over in an hour to eat pizza, but for now there was only them. Jack laughed.

"You know you shouldn't say that to a sixteen years old boy."

"You mean there's only one thing on every sixteen years old boys mind?"

He grinned, but before he could answer the doorbell rang. Logan got to her feet.

"I'll get that, and you can think if your not selling your sex a little short."

"I'm just being honest."

"Well, if that's true I don't think we are the weaker sex."

She laughed again as she opened the door. Her laughter died abruptly as she looked at the man very similar to the pictures of Barbara, thou there wasn't a singel picture of him in the entier house. His emotions forced themselves on her like she had never experienced and she pressed her hand to her chest. She heard a crash and knew her powers had broken something.

"Is everything alright?"

Jack was suddenly standing next to her.

"Hi Raymond, or is it Jack?"

He froze and looked at the man, then he positioned himself between him and Logan, before grabbing the door and slamming it in his face. Then he turned back to Logan who was still stearing at the door.

"Baby girl look at me."

Logan looked at him finally before breaking down. She was still crying when Sahara came, but now in the living room. Jack had almost carried her.

"What happened?"

"My father visited."

Sahara continued to look confused, and even Jack didn't look so at eas.

"Every person has an emotional signatur."

Logan started, her crying slowing down to a few tears running down her cheek. She dried them.

"You remember when we first met Ray Sahara? I said he didn't feel like Jack. That's because of this emotional signatur. Every person you have contact with is in this emotional signatur and events and people who change your life can be read in this signature for the rest fo your life."

Jack sat down and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.

"It's the first time anyone has physically hurt me with their signatur."

He screamed and this brought tears to both Logan and Sahara.

"I'm sorry Jack."

He squeezed her hand, but kept his face down. Both Logan and Sahara looked at him.

"Mom had taken Ray and me out to the park to play ball and dad was home with Barbara. He was working and left her without supervision two floors above his office. Who in their right mind leaves a three year old without any supervision. She was walking down the stairs to get him when she tripped and cracked her head open. My mother never recovered and you know what he did with my brother. He has hurt all the people I have ever cared for."

He looked up and at the girls.

"I love my mother and I love Ray, but it's like they're broken. If you two hadn't rung the doorbell, I don't know what would have happened to me."

Sahara bent over and stroked his knee.

"And to think Logan over here didn't want to visit you."

"Sahara."

Logan felt betrayed and turned to Jack.

"I have to point out that at the time you did pull my hair and call me baby girl, wich I at that point thought was an insult."

He smiled.

"It's okay. No one has ever accused me of being a good flirter, and especially at the age of eight. I don't think any boy is a good flirter at the age of eight."

"Not that you're good flirter at the age of sixteen either."

Logan and Jack laughed at Sahara's little 'joke'.

"So, anyway, I'm starving. Where is the pizza?"

"We forgot."

"Sorry."

Sahara shook her head.

"You guys had one job and that was to get me pizza so I wouldn't starv at the party. I guess have to order. Can I use your telephone, my battery is flat."

Jack pulled his cell out of his pocket. Sahara went out into the hall to order and Logan curled up in Jack's arms. His arms were a promis of security and joy. She could trust him with everything and everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vanessa, wait."

The four girls stopped, and Vanessa turned around and looked at her. She had cut her hair short and it was bleached. The three girls she was with Logan recognised as the three girl who had bullied her in the first grade. Logan's stomach tightened, but she didn't know if it was something coming off the girls, or if it was her bad history with them.

"You want to do something later?"

"Ness, are you coming?"

Vanessa looked at her, and Logan could feel her pain. Then she turned and walked away with the three other girls. Logan couldn't breath. It was two weeks until school ended, and Logan had felt Vanessa growing more and more apart, and it wasn't so bad, if it hadn't been for the people she was growing with.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Logan hadn't noticed that she was crying. She looked down and dried her tears. Then, looking back up, tried to give a smile to Victor.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

Her smile vanished.

"Please talk to Vanessa."

"Why? Can't you just leave us alone and go back to your real friends?"

Logan's hand went up like she was trying to defend herself. The boy turned around, but didn't leave. The truth was, Victor too was drifting away from her. They weren't the children hiding behind her legs anymore, and she was happy for that. She was. Honest. But she hated that they rejected her. And she really was afraid that Vanessa would be hurt by the three girls.

"You know I'm happy you and Vanessa is branching out, but I really don't like her friends. I think something bad is going to happen."

He turned around, and his face was softer. Then it hardened again and Logan could feel the distinct signature of Jack and Sahara.

"I'll talk to you later."

He left, and again Logan couldn't help the tears running down her face.

"Logan what's wrong?"

Logan couldn't say a word. Jack pulled her close and all she could do was cry against his shoulder. She felt like she was losing two of her best friends, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

--

It was late and Logan walked back and forth in her room. Her entier body was antsy, and thou she knew something was wrong, she couldn't say what or with who. It had started to rain, but she didn't notice before thunder plowed itself through the room and her mind like a tractor. She turned around knocking over a picture. It fell to the ground and the glass protecting it from dust and greasy fingers broke. It was from the twin's ninth birthday. Logan bent down and fished the picture out of the shards. She priked her finger and got blood on Vanessa. Vanessa was still not home. Vanessa who was hangig out with those girls. Vanessa was in trouble. Logan ran over to Victor's room and pounded on his door. He opened, earphones on, exposing just one ear so he could listen.

"I think Vanessa's in trouble."

"She's a big girl Logan."

"High school's different from Junior high Victor."

His face hardened.

"She's just a kid."

"We're thirteen. And you didn't seem to mind when we got bumped up. But then you forgot about us didn't you?"

"Stop being so posesive and jealous."

That was the problem wasn't it. They had always been so jealous. Not only Victor, but Vanessa as well. They didn't understand that she could love them as much as Jack and Sahara, and that that was okay.

"She's in trouble Victor. Please, can you call her?"

He sighed, but grabbed his cellphone and called. She didn't pick up.

"I'm sure she's fine Logan. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay. You can't help what you feel."

Logan tried to smile, but her face was pale gray.

"Maybe it'll help if you eat."

Victor grabbed her hand and lead her to the common room. All the titans were there. Bee was sitting on the couch, her skin so pale she looked white, Raven and Starfire on either side of her. Logan and Victor froze.

Raven knew Logan had felt something. She was surprised to realise that Logan's empathy powers extended her own. But it wasn't so surprising. She had her fathers heart and thou she was forced to control her emotions she still indulged herself in them in a way Raven had never allowed herself. That was her strength and weakness.

"What happened?"

It was Victor who spoke. He was a smart kid, he knew something was wrong.

"It's your sister. There was a drug party, and she was there. The police raided it, but she and those so called friends of her ran before the police got them. They found one of them now, she had to go to the hospital."

Logan turned even paler. Raven was trying to reasure Bee, but kept looking at Logan.

"She's gonne die."

There was one big difference between Cyborg and Raven, and Robin and Beast Boy. Because while Robin and Beast Boy always had the fear that everyone they loved would one day leave them, because they already had lost people very close to them, Cyborg and Raven had grown up truly believing that they would never be loved. Neither Raven nor Cyborg had ever had anyone who had expressed that they loved them and therefore they believe that they would never get anyone to love them as Beast Boy and Bee did, or that they one they would themselves be a parent, having grown up without them.

And if it had only been anyone else that had said it, someone who was just scared or upset, Cyborg wouldn't have done what he did. But because it was Logan, because it was something of a prophecy, he snapped. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"If you can figure out she's going to die, you can figure out where she is."

"Cyborg let go of her."

"Cy I promise I don't know where she is."

"Tell me where my daughter is."

Her arm was bleeding and Raven covered his arm in black energy. Forcing him to let go. Logans arm was crushed. She fell to her knees.

"I know where she is."

Suddenly Victor was standing in front of Logan holding his cellphone up.

"I hacked her phone and got the gps coordinates. If she still has her cellphone on, I know where she is."

"You sure. She's smart, she could probably trick the gps."

"I know where she is."

Logan got to her feet. Her good arm holding her broken.

"You have to go quickly. You have save her."

Raven walked over to Logan, wanting to heal her. She brushed her off.

"You ave to go too. Quickly."

"Logan..."

"Please. She's going to die."

Raven looked over at Cyborg, the man who had hurt her child, the man who was losing his own. She nodded and the three of them plus Robin left.

Logan was swaying before falling over in her father's arms.

"Get Lewis Star. Quickly."

Star flew out of the room and Bee, suddenly very calm, got to her feet and ran over to help put Logan in the sofa. She was warm, bright green, and gasping for breath. But not because of the arm as the people around her thought. She was gasping for breath because Vanessa was gasping for breath. She was warm because Vanessa was warm, and when she cried out about an hour later it wasn't because her arm hurt, or because Lewis was doing anything wrong.

Vanessa was dead.

--

**TINY TITAN VANESSA STONE CAUGHT IN DRUG RING!  
**

**VANESSA STONE DOING DRUGS!!**

VANESSA STONE STONED!!!!!!

Logan just looked at the papers and could feel her anger grow. There had been dozens of people arrested during, and it was three nights ago, but because Vanessa was the daughter of the titans it was her name and face that was covering the papers. They didn't care that Vanessa had died, or that she was now, after a miracle, lying in the hospital. They didn't care about her. They just used the story for what it was forth. Happy stories didn't sell papers.

Her world turned red and green and she started to tear up all the papers.

She hated them. They didn't care that just turned thirteen year old girl was fighting for her life. They didn't care she was just a kid. They.... They.... Someone placed their arms around her and her heart stopped racing. Her word turned back to normal, and when Jack pulled her against her chest she started to cry. The newspapers turned to dust by their feet.

"This should cover it."

Sahara gave the clerk some money before gently wrapping her arms around Logan's waist and resting her head on her back.

"Victor said she asked for you."

She looked up and at the boy standing in the hall looking at her trough the door.

"We'll be here when you're done."

"No. Please don't."

Jack kissed her before Logan followed Victor down the hall and up the elevator.

"How's your arm?"

Lewis had done what he could, but he wasn't fully trained in his powers yet. It was still sore and she had it in a sling.

"Fine."

They stopped outside Vanessa's room. She was lying in the bed, but turned as they walked in. There was a steady sound og beeping in the room. Victor closed the door behind her and Logan and Vanessa were the only two people in the room. Logan mumbled her mantra over and over as she walked over to the bed so her powers wouldn't go out of control and destroy one of the machines. There were so many of them.

"Did they tell you?"

"You're heart gave up, mom saved you, but now you have to get a new heart."

Vanessa nodded, moved the neckline down so Logan could se a scare on her chest.

"Dad made me a mechanical one. Like he has. It's so cool. Me and Victor actually made some improvements on it before it went in."

Logan sat down on the bed and nodded.

"You're mad at me aren't you? Don't say you're disappointed because mom already did that speech, and don't say I told you so. That's so cliché."

Logan hugged her.

"I felt you die."

When Logan pulled away Vanessa was looking at her dumbstruck.

"How was that for cliché?"

"What do you mean you felt me dying?"

Logan hit her playfully with her good arm.

"I mean I'm empathic, so before you go do something like that again, please warn me."

Vanessa nodded, before she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Logan. You tried to warn me, and I didn't listen. I'm so sorry."

Logan lied down next to her.

"You were angry with me, and rebelled. It's okay, you can't help what you feel. I should know."

Vanessa buried her face in Logans chest and Logan started to stroke her.

"How come you know what to say?"

"Some knowledge you are born with. Some you gain with age."

"You're not that much older than me."

The two girls laughed and the lights flickered. That was okay.

--

Logan didn't like the garage. It was damp, filthy and filled with a world she wasn't a part of. But Cyborg had spent every moment at home here. This was his world. Her arm was fully healed now, and to be honest Logan was proud of the scar. She felt grown up and... She stopped as she saw Cyborg bent over something.

"Hi."

He looked up and she could feel the guilt. What he did, no matter how scared he was. What he did, was wrong. He knew that, she knew that, most people knew that.

"I forgive you."

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face, then he shook his head and calmed down.

"I shouldn't."

"I know. I still forgive you."

"Logan when people hurt you that way, you shouldn't forgive them like I did. People could take advantage of that."

Logan walked over to him.

"I forgive you. I'm only allowed a certain amount of feelings, and I'm not going to waist them on being scared or angry at you. You shouldn't either."

He looked at her and to her suprise, he was crying. Logan didn't know what to do or say so she just let him cry. When he was done he sighed and dried his cheek.

"No wonder you're a heart breaker."

She looked confused at him, but he just turned.

"So do you have any preferences or wishes?"

"What do you mean?"

Logan walked up to him and looked down at the blue prints. It was for a new car.

"Well, you're turning sixteen in a little under two years. I thought I could start with the blue prints."

"For what?"

"You're car. There isn't much I can do for you kids, but a car when your sixteen. That I can do."

Logan hugged him. It was the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with me?"

It was harder than Logan had thought, to sing and speak off key. But that was why she had asked to play Lina Lamont. Because it was hard, different. Because she could learn something. Logan knew the heroine part. Now she was learning something new. She was adapting thing, mostly from her father, that made people crack up when they saw her. It thrilled her. To be able to control people's emotions like that. When she was done with rehearsal she walked outside to Jack waiting for her in his brand new Aston Martin. A gift from his Aunt and Uncle in LA. The same people he and Raymond spent every summer with. They kissed before he started the car. Picking up Lewis from dance practice before going home.

"How was it?"

"Fine. Mr Frey keeps saying how strange it's with neither you nor me in in the leads."

"I bet Karl hates that."

"Hey, he has to fill your shadow. Not easy."

She grinned before rolling down the window. She was fifteen and a junior, it was early autum but still warm.

"I still dont see why you can't do both the musical and the film?"

"I have to skip class to have time to make this movie Baby Girl. It's not fair for the other actors if I can't put everything I got into what I'm doing. You know how annoying it is when you have to act with someone who doesn't show up or has something else on his mind."

"You mean like you usually do?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Logan laughed and leaned back. Jack stopped outside a building with dozens or so people standing outside and smoking. Lewis walked through the smog and got in back. He was wearing his ballroom gear. He had decided that this semester he wanted to branch out and try different dance stiles. Today was his first lesion.

"How was it?"

"Different."

But good different. Logan smiled to him in the mirror before she looked back outside.

"On my birthday present can you engrave Logan Marie, and not just Logan."

"Of course, wait, how did you know about your present?"

"You're accomplish is Sahara. She's not known for her secret keeping skills."

He sighed, but smiled.

"Probably right. Fine. Why?"

"I want to start using both my names now."

"We have to call you Logan Marie?"

She smiled to Lewis.

"No, you can call me Logan, but I want to use both names now that I'm nearly grown up. Logan's a kid. Logan Marie is a woman."

Both guys laughed at her, and Logan, insulted, folded her arm and looked out of the window.

"Sorry."

"We didn't mean to laugh at you."

"You can feel what you want, but it's rude to laugh at people. Especially when what they said is true."

Lewis pushed his hand toward his mouth to hide the smile. Jack was driving and wasn't as successfully.

"What?"

"You might be right about the names Baby Girl, but you're not a woman..."

The man had just appeared out of thin air. Jack pushed down the breaks and stopped inches from his father. The three people looked at him.

"Are you two okay?"

Logan and Lewis nodded as Jack opened the door.

"Lewis stay in the car."

She opened the door and hurried out. Not because of Jack or his father, but because there was something else. Something was going to happen, and when she turned she froze. The man was wearing a mask, but the feelings she got from him made Jack's father seem like a saint. Or, not a saint, but less of a bad man. This man with the mask had used Mr Whell to stop the car. Jack had seen it, and forgotten his father. He didn't look at the man with the mask. He looked at the hundreds of fire-men. Lewis got out of the car and they grabbed him, but screamed and pulled away when his necklace started to glow.

"Forget the boy. Get the girl."

For å moment she turned and looked at him and the necklace, and smiled. But didn't move. She was paralyzed. Jack tried to help her, but was powerless and Lewis ran over to his side as he saw he was hurt. The masked man walked over to Logan and grabbed her, filling her body with red markings.

"Hello Logan"

Logan just looked at him, before they, and all the fire men, vanished. Lewis didn't know what to think. Jack was lying on the ground with sever burns and Lewis knew he had to help him. He called his parents and told them what had happened, before doing his best with the wounds.

--

Raven looked calmly at Jack as he sat on the curb, his head in his hands. He was crying, but she pretended not see. She just grabbed his arm and continued to heal him. Lewis had saved his life, but nothing else.

"She didn't even try to fight him."

"It's her arsonphobia."

"I never understood why she was so afraid of fires."

Beast Boy landed and morphed back to a human.

"Nothing. It's like they vanished into thin air."

"You checked the old library?"

"Cy there now. Victor and Vanessa sneaked into the back seat. They wanted to help."

Raven could feel Jack tighten, and thou it must have hurt a lot he didn't winch.

"Mom, I want to help."

"I told you, get home, and get into the protection room with Lucky."

"Mom..."

Lewis was quieted by Angela.

"Let's do what she says Lewis."

He pulled himself out of her grip.

"She's my sister Gela."

"And what will happen if they go after you? Do you know how lucky you were?"

"They did go after me. They stopped because of the necklace. The necklace she gave me. She looked at me and smiled because she knew I was safe. She was being grabbed by those things and all she could do was smile because I was safe."

"That's enough Lewis."

Bruce's voice was so much like Robin's Beast Boy and Raven shared a quick look.

"If you really want to help Logan, then do what your parents tell you to, and stop acting like an ass. That way they can stop using their energy on you and start using it finding Logan."

Lewis and Bruce stared at oneanother like a showdown, before Lewis started to cry. Angela hugged him, and this made the crying worse.

"And you have to stay near Lucky. It's possible that they could go after him, and if it's true that the necklace saved you, then it can save him too."

He nodded.

"I can drive you. I'm no use here."

Jack, now healed enough to go about with out too much pain or risk, got to his feet. Angela smiled grateful and started to lead Lewis towards Jack's car. Raven grabbe Jack and made him look at her.

"Jack I just want to thank you."

"For what, Logan got taken..."

"You didn't run away. Jack, true heroes are those who don't back down even if they can't win, when they're fighting fot the right thing."

"So I won on moral. Hurray."

"No. You won the right to look her in the eyes when we bring her back."

He didn't understand now, Raven knew that, but he would. When he saw Logan was fine. He walked over to the car, leaving only Bruce.

"Bruce, when you get back, Angela needs to take the other children down to the safe room and stay there. But could you stay with Lewis and Lucky in the other room? And call us if something happens. Lewis isn't as strong a fighter as you, and especially now when he's so down. He needs you."

He nodded, before walking to the car and Jack drove off. Beast Boy and Raven was left alone on the street. Not even civilians or paparazzis. Beast Boy knew Raven was on the brink of falling apart. She was standing completely still, looking so intensely at a point he was sure at any minute it would catch fire.

"Rae?"

"I knew this would happen."

"You couldn't know..."

"Yes I knew."

She was still not moving. Beast Boy walked closer.

"We'll get her back."

"And then what? You think he'll be done with her? Have you any idea what he's going to do with her?"

"Use her to end the world."

She looked at him and now he could see that she was trying to hold back her tears. He laid his arms around her and thou she leaned on him, she still held back the tears.

"You won once Rae, we can beat him again."

"Because he let me live. He's not going to let me do that again."

"Then we find another way. Rae were superheroes. We always win."

"Heroes win in the movies and comic-books. Not always in real life, you know that."

Beast Boy was stroking her back, but didn't look at her. He knew heroes didn't always win. And now his daughter was suffering, because of who she was born. Because she was Raven's daughter. _Does that mean you blame her?_

_Of course not._

_In the wild cubs come first, the mother second. If the mother was a threat to the kids..._

_Raven is not to blame because of her father._

_No, of course not. But you can't deny that if Logan hadn't been Raven's kid, she wouldn't have been in danger right now._

He wanted to throw up, but couldn't. He felt rotten to his core just thinking that. If Raven hadn't been Raven he would never have Logan, or Lewis and Lucky. If Raven hadn't been Raven the wonderful things he loved about his children wouldn't be there. If he hadn't had Raven, he would never have gotten a family.

"This isn't your fault Rae."

"If it hadn't been for me our daughter wouldn't be the target of the worst demon in this history. She wouldn't been taken by fire demons and a man who is dead. Who we killed. And Lewis, he has never acted like that."

"Maybe that's a good thing. You know, maybe he needed to let of some steam."

"Don't joke about that."

"Hey I'm Beast Boy. That's what I do."

"And as always you show very little talent in it."

She gave a small smile, and Beast boy grinned.

"You're the one who called me funny."

"Once."

"No, it was more than one time."

She was calmer, and Beast Boy used his sleve to dry her face thou she protested.

"Okay, let's get our kid back, or do you need more time to calm down?"

"Don't talk to me like I was ten."

"You're fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"We found her."

"Thank Azar."

Raven sighed of relief as she teleported to the huge warehouse. Logan was walking irregularly, like she was drunk. The whole search party was around her, but no one could get close to her. Her powers, who had always protected her, was now keeping the people who could hurt her the most at a distance. The people she loved.

"Logan."

She looked up, for the first time since Cyborg and Victor had found her in the room on fire, she reacted. Raven had never seen Logan so upset or angry, and she wanted to say she didn't understand why all of it was directed at her.

"I hate you."

Logan was shaking, her hands to her face, trying to hide her tears. Her scream wrapped itself around Raven, but she didn't stir. Neither dared anyone else.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you have me? Knowing what I was? How dare you have me? You did this to me. The fear of fire. His voice echoing through my head at night. How my powers can go out of control and scare people. Hurt people. How could you do this to me? I hate you."

"Logan."

"Don't touch me."

She took a step away even though there was no reason.

"And you knew. You knew what I would have to go through."

"I managed."

"I'm not strong like you mom."

She was swaying back and forth, and Raven was scared she would faint while the forcefield was keeping everyone at a distance.

"I'm not a superhero. I'm not strong. And it's unfair of you to asume that I would be. I hate you."

She was crying, holding her chest, before teleporting out of the room. Raven knew Beast Boy was looking at her, but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Raven."  
"Don't touch me."

She needed to meditate, but they couldn't. She looked up as the moon started its eclipse.

"We need to find her."

--

Logan was sitting on the edge of the terrasse on the school as a pigeon flew down and landed on her outstretched hand. She looked up as Sahara and Jack came out and her eyes grew in fear. The pigeon flew away.

"Logan?"

Before Logan could reakt Sahara had run over the terrasse and flung her arms around her.

"Logan, we were so worried. Jack told me what happened. You must have been so scared. What are you doing here? Do your parents know where you are?"

Sahara looked over her shoulder and saw Jack with his cell.

"Are you calling them?"

He nodded, before turning around and starting to talk. Sahara turned to Logan and went soft when she saw Logan was crying.

"You have to get away."

"What? No. We won't leave you Logan."

"You have to get away, now."

Raven was suddenly standing a few feet away from them, and the rest of them followed quickly. Just as the next wave of fire demons attacked.

"Get them out of here."

Vanessa dressed in a suit simulare to her mothers, grabbed Sahara and directed her and Jack toward the door and safety. But they were cut off. Vanessa stepped between them, but she couldn't fight. She held her chest and fell to the gravel covering the ground. Both Sahara and Jack bent down, but Logan knew what had happened.

"That's the problem with mechanical parts."

"Stop."

"Logan."

Victor was running toward her, shooting everything in sight, but that stopped quickly when two fire demons burnt his arm and leg until there was nothing. He fell to the ground, probably passed out of the pain of suddenly loosing two limbs.

"Please stop it."

"You know what you have to do."

Suddenly the masked man was pulled away and in a brief moment she could feel more hatred coming from Robin than she had felt from him her whole life.

"I killed you."

"You should have done a better job aprentise."

They started to fight, but Logan didn't pay them much attention. She looked at Victor and Vanessa. At Cyborg and Bumblebee who tired to help their children,but were stopped by the fire demons. At Jack trying to fight the demons, but failing, getting sever burns in the process, and Sahara doing CPR on Vanessa. Her hair gone.

_So much pain, just because you ran away._

One of the demons had pinned Beast Boy down in a form that brought up things in him Logan knew she shouldn't have felt. Things he wouldn't have wanted her to know.

_You know what you have to do._

Raven was fighting her way up toward her first born, but she couldn't stop the pain the girl was feeling. The gult. Or the choice she made.

"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all thing mortal."

"Logan, what have you done?"

Logan looked at her mother, before Raven vanished before her eyes. As did Beast Boy, Robin and everyone else. Only darkness remaind. It suited her. She was so tired. She laid down, how strange that would otherwise have been for her, and started to hum for herself. There was nothing anymore. No pain. No anger. No suffering. No sadness. Nothing was better than what she had felt on that terrasse. Nothing was better than pain. Pain made her cry. Sadness made her cry. She knew that if people knew how much suffering they forced on one-another they would just kill themselves. Even people who didn't mean to be evil, were, by nature, forced to make someone else miserable at some point. Even the people they loved and cared for. Nothing was better.

"Fix this."

Logan looked up and was surprised to see Lewis with Lucky on his back. Both glowing.

"What are you doing here?"

Then she saw the necklace. She blinket, but nothing more.

"Fix this."

"Why do you think I can?"

"Because you are more powerful than Lucky and me. You have to fix this."

"Why do you think I want to? Why do I want to have all that pain again? I'm so tired of how crappy people are to one another, how selfish and cruel we are. I like it here. No more pain, no more people."

She got to her feet.

"Mom and dad love you. Is that selfish or cruel? I love you, and Lucky. I still remember his voice Logan. I still remember how mom's father can get under the skin, and I remember that you took him away. That you gave me the necklace and took all the weight away from me, and a world where people do that is a world worth saving. It's a world worth living in."

"So fix it."

Logan couldn't help but smile as she looked at Lucky. Then she looked at Lewis. Both of them were so like one another in apparences, and just as different in mind as their mother and father. The oldest twelve, the youngest would soon be six.

"Has dad told you about the beast? Do you know how it feels?"

"I know that there will be times when I don't want to get up in the morning, but there will also be times when I don't want to get in bed at night and in the long run I believe that the good days weigh more than the bad."

"You sound like an after school special."

Logan looked down at her hands, before sighing. Then she folded them and whispered the magic words Raven had taught her years earlier and when she opened her palms thousands of fireflys emerged. They lit up everything around her finally making her brothers vanish in the light.

--

_Raven looked at Beast Boy, as he was sleeping next to her. He had a huge grin on his face and she didn't understand how someone could be so happy just to have her lie next to them._

_--_

"_Congratulations, you're pregnante Ms. Raven."_

_Raven didn't understand. Then the doctor turned the screen, and showed her the bean that was inside her. Her child. Her own child. The lights flickered before all the computers shut down. _

"_I'm sorry. I have to go."_

_Raven got up, not really listening to what the doctor was saying, she just got out of there as fast as she could without teleporting. When she was out of the hospital she fazed over to the roof of the titans tower. She was pregnant. She was having a child. She looked up as the sun suddenly eclipsed, and her face paled. She was having a child. Another one of his descendents. She couldn't go through with this. She couldn't do something that would give him a possibility to come back and destroy earth. Her hand went to her stomach. Pebbles and other items that had been left, forgotten or carefully placed on the roof hovered up into the air. Raven couldn't have children. She let herself cry as the eclips was over and sun struck her face with a taunting gesture. _

_--_

"_Help me Azar."_

"_What do you want me to do Raven? As long as this child is near you, he will be as well. You know that."_

_Raven had thought that Azar would have a solution. _

"_What if I wasn't Raven anymore?"_

"_You do understand what that means? You have to leave your friends, your powers. Everything that defies you as you. You can never go back. Are you willing to do that?"_

_Leave the titans. Never see them again. They were her family, her hope. She nodded. _

"_Say your goodbyes and come back here, and Raven will no longer exist."_

_A gentle touch._

"_I'm sorry precious, but you can't have it both ways."_

_Raven just nodded, and went back. _

_--_

"_I'm leaving."_

_Robin looked up at her with his leadership look. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong, I'm leaving the team, the tower and you can never see me again."_

_He just looked shocked at her, and thou Raven didn't look at him she could clearly feel it. Her empathy had been somehow grown since the got pregnant. She guest it was due to the baby._

"_It sounds like something is wrong if your running away."_

"_I... You have to trust me that I know what's best."_

"_Like you did with your father? Raven if your in trouble we can help you."_

"_I'm not doing this because I have to. I'm doing this because I want to. I want to leave the titans. I want to leave the tower. I want to not see you again."_

_Raven looked at him and softened when she saw he was crying. _

"_Can you at least tell me why?"_

_She shook her head. Knowing would only make them come after her. She couldn't risk it._

"_No."_

"_Raven this is insane."_

"_And you can't tell Beast Boy."_

"_Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"_

_She shook her head again and hugged him. Letting him hide his tears in her shoulder. This wasn't just quiting the team. She was saying goodbye. _

"_You remember what you said after Cy quit to be leader of titans east? That it wasn't about us, but him. This is about me, not you, and not the team. But please know, that I never thought I would have a family, that I could be one of the good guys, before I was a titan."_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Raven, I have the cream of ice, let us pigs out."_

"_Star I need to talk to you. About something important."_

"_What is it friend Raven?"_

_Starfire sat down on her bed. _

"_Is it talk about Beast Boy? Do you want to do the gossip? You'll talk about him, and I'll tell you things about Robin. Robin looks at himself in the mirror and measure."_

"_No it's not that. I'm leaving the team."_

"_You are not pregnant? Robin says that when couples do the copulations you have to be careful not to be pregnant."_

_Raven almost chocked. Of course Starfire would be the one to guess it, and Robin would be the only person who still used the word copulation and pass it on to his poor alien girlfriend. _

"_It's not that. I can't see you anymore. Any of you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I can't tell you. But please know that I'm not doing this lightly. I'm doing this because its the right thing to do."_

_Silence were the two girls just looked at one another, before Starfire nodded, but didn't try to hide her tears. _

"_I trust you Raven. You wouldn't leave us unless you had a good reason."_

_The two women hugged. _

"_Just promis me that you'll be safe Raven."_

"_I promis."_

"_And do you still want to pigs out?"_

_Raven couldn't help a small laugh between her tears._

"_Yeah. Let's pigs out. And tell me more about Robin and what he measures."_

_--_

"_Cyborg I'm leaving."_

"_What? Why? Did that grass-stain do something?"_

"_No, and you can't tell him I left."_

"_You don't think he'll notice. I know he's not the most attentive person in the world, but even he'll notice it when you're gone."_

_Raven gave him a faint smile. _

"_Just trust me."_

"_But you're still leaving."_

_She nodded and tried to ignore the mist in his eyes. _

"_I have to ask you something. I want you to keep an eye on Beast Boy. Make sure he's all right."_

"_Are you going to be alright?"_

"_I don't know."_

_That had been the first time she had admitted to anyone, herself included, that she might be over her head. But she couldn't help it. This was the only way to keep her child. They looked at one another. Cyborg hated to let her go, but he had done it enough times to know it would be hypercritical to try to stop her. _

"_Is there anything I can do to help you?"_

"_Be there for him."_

"_You know I'll be."_

_He hugged her and Raven let him. Closing her eyes and letting her tears run when hidden. _

"_I'll miss you Rae."_

"_I'll miss you too. All of you."_

_That was also the first time she admitted that. She hugged the cyborg a little tighter, and was happy the cyborg hugged her a little tighter back._

_--_

"_Look what I've got. Attack of the teenage mutant rabit. Part three and four quarters."_

_Beast Boy held the film out toward her with a proud grin on his face. _

"_Okay, lets watch that."_

"_What? No moral lecture about how films like that rotts the brain and that there are better things to do?"_

_He looked shocked at her, then pointed at her as he always did when he was shocked over something she said. _

"_What's your agenda."_

"_Nothing, if you don't want to watch the movie..."_

"_What's going on?"_

_Raven walked over to him. She wanted to tell him the truth, but her voice vanished. Her breath became quick and her heart beat so loudly he had to hear it. _

"_I just thought if you got to choose what movie we saw, I could choose what we did afterwards."_

_He grinned. He was so wonderful. Before Raven could stop herself she bent over and smelt him. His cologne and natural sents. Natural being the key word. He was the animal man, it was only logical that his sent would remind her of the nature. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_So do you want to watch the movie or not?"_

"_I'll fire opp the popcorn."_

_Raven sighed and was suddenly grateful over his daftness. She put in the dvd, before sitting down in the sofa. When Beast Boy sat down beside her she curled up in his arms. It didn't take long before she was hiding her face in his shoulder, yelling at him when he said it was okay and it of course wasn't. _

"_You can look up now."_

"_You're just tricking me again."_

"_No, the movie is over. Listen. It's the credits."_

_Raven looked up, and true there was the credits. Then suddenly the monster came flying, or jumping to be more precise, over the screen and Raven screamed again. Beast Boy was laughing beside her. She hit him on the chest. _

"_Moron."_

_She leaned back and looked at him. She wanted to say goodbye, but her voice vanished, and all she could do was look at him. He would never let her go if he knew. He would never be able to get over her. No, that wasn't true. Time would force him to move on. She was just not strong enough to say goodbye to him. She got to her feet and gave him her hand. He followed her with complete trust. Raven hated to trick him, but she couldn't do anything. She wanted the child inside her, his child. He had made her want it. So when he was finally a sleep she kissed him one last time, she stood up, showered, got dressed. _

"_I love you."_

_He grinned, but didn't reply. He was too gone. Then Raven left and vanished. _

_--_

_Beast Boy had always been the drinker of the group, but he had never been an alcoholic. He sat in the dark corner of what had now become his new place. The people who were there was only there for one thing. To drink. To drink to forget, or to drink to get away. No one bothered him. Here he sat so he wouldn't have to go home to the tower. To lie down in the bed knowing she wasn't there. That she was gone, maybe hurt and that he couldn't help her. His body shook and he covered his face as he started to cry again. The others had given up. Truthfully, he had given up. An again his family was gone because he was weak. Because he couldn't help them. He couldn't lift his arm to finish his drink and just looked at the golden liquid. In the glass he could se a reflection of him self. He hadn't shaved, he had dark cirkles under his eyes. No wonder she vanished. He was weak. His arm flew over the table, bringing the floor and the glass to a shattering encounter. A young girl, who worked there for the same reasons that people drank there, came over and started to clean up. Then she placed a new glass in front of him. Not a word uttered, neither from her, the other guests, or the older man working behind the bar. The young girl's only friend and guard. Beast Boy grabbed the glass and emptied it in one go. Trying desperately to find some relief at the bottom of the glass. If only for one night. _

_--_

_Rachel screamed as a new contraction forced her to grab the railing. She was scared that something wrong since the first contraction was less than ten minutes ago and had broken her water. She needed to get to the hospital. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_Rachel grabbed her stomach and screamed. _

"_I guess not."_

_Someone helped Rachel up to her feet, and Rachel leaned on her new helper. Together they got to the street, got in a taxi and got to the hospital. Rachel was rushed to the delivery room, and when the young blond girl started to leave Rachel held her back. _

"_I don't want to do this alone. Please."_

"_I won't leave."_

_Rachel started to push. With every push her body shook. Something was wrong. She needed to get this baby out._

"_Something is wrong."_

_The doctor, an old man with grey hair looked at the stomach, at the baby that didn't want to get out, and the tired teenage mother. He turned to a nurse and talked with her in such a low whisper the two women couldn't get it. They took an ultrasound. _

"_What''s wrong?"_

"_Ms. Roth, the baby's cord is wrapped around her throat."_

"_Well can't you just put your fingers in there and fix it."_

_Rachel squeezed her new friends hand and was happy she was angry. She didn't have the strength._

"_We need to do an emergency caesarian. We're going to give you epidural so you'll be awake the whole time."_

"_If you'd just follow me, I will help you get prepped."_

"_Okay, but does it have to be that shade of green? It looks so, hopsitalish."_

_A nurse guided Rachel's new friend out as another one came and gave her a shot. Then they rolled her into an operating room. _

"_Where's"_

"_I'm here."_

_The blond girl grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled. _

"_I told you. I'm not going anywhere."_

_The surgen cut open her stomach, wich Rachel luckily couldn't see because of the curtains they put up so mother's wouldn't freak out over some stranger cutting a big hole in their body and pulling out babies. He pulled out a baby, but she didn't scream or move. Her lips were blue and her face purple. The doctor put her down on the table while the surgen continued to pull out the plasenta and all of the other things they removed with a caesarian. For half an hour the doctor worked with the baby, for half an hour her mother couldn't stop looking at her._

"_Doctor, it's over."_

"_No."_

"_Doctor."_

_Rachel had started to cry. Then the child's chest started to move up and down without help. The doctor sighed and looked over at Rachel. When she knew her baby would be okay she turned to her new friend and cried into her stomach._

_--_

"_How are you?"_

_Rachel looked up from her book and smiled as the blond girl walked in._

"_Fine. Thank you for not leaving me alone."_

"_Listen, I've seven older sisters. When a pregnant woman tells you to do something, you do it."_

_They laughed. Rachel was sitting in a rocking chair holding her daughter. The girl sat down on the bed. _

"_I'm Cassie by the way."_

"_Rachel."_

_They shook hands._

"_Who's this?"_

"_Logan."_

"_Logan? Isn't that a guy name?"_

_Rachel smiled as her daughter grabbed her finger._

"_After her father."_

"_Oh, is he dead?"_

_Rachel laughed again._

"_No. He's in Africa studying."_

"_Oh, he left you. Why do you want to name her after him? Forget him."_

"_No. When he comes, I want him to know I never forgot him. I want him to know I waited for him."_

"_And why are you so sure he'll come?"_

_Rachel looked down at the little girl._

"_Because he loves me. Because he loves his daughter, even if he doesn't know he has one yet. He won't forget me."_


	6. Chapter 6

Logan was quite aware of what she was seeing, and yet it seemed impossible. In a quick paste she had seen her mother find out she was pregnant, leave her family and become Rachel Roth. She saw her father met Rachel and in the idea she was Raven went as far as to kidnap her baby, wich Logan recognised as herself. Logan had heard the story, but still, seeing it play out in front of her eyes was, breathtaking. Her mothers pain when she was forced to leave the people she loved, her fathers pain in losing the woman he loved. It was so real. She had caused so much pain simply by being created.

She saw the woman take her and suddenly everything turned to light. Logan looked around to find a new clue as to what was happening. Why she saw the past in that way. Her search was answered by a baby's cry, and having nothing else to do, and a bit because she was curious, Logan followed the sound. The baby, wich she concluded was herself, was lying on the ground crying. It didn't seem right, to have her lying there, so Logan picked her up.

"You've caused a lot of trouble, you know that?"

The baby had stopped crying and was now looking at her. She was looking at herself, a concept worthy of most sci-fi authors. Logan waged her finger to entertain her, and the baby grabbed it, hard.

"He was right, we are evil. We made mom leave everyone she has ever cared about. Her family, her home. We cost her everything."

"On the other hand you can say you were the one thing Raven loved enough to leave her family for."

Logan looked up and at the woman and recognized her as the person her mother had made a deal with. Azar. She was smiling, and thou there was something familiar about her Logan couldn't place her. She just knew she had seen her somewhere before, before she was whisked into this limbo state.

"Don't be a fool. Don't throw away your mother's gift so lightly."

"I've caused so much pain. He told me..."

"What he said is true, but it's not all of it."

Suddenly her parents were there again. Raven was standing a little away from him.

"I would have lost her, if I hadn't done what I did. And do you know what? I would do it again."

Silence. Logan looked back and forth between her parents.

"I knew you wanted children."

"I never said that."

"No. Not in those words, but I knew. And please don't insult my intelligence by denying it."

She looked down, and Logan could tell she was losing control.

"It killed me. Knowing you wanted something I couldn't give you. I hated it when you started to talk about our future together, because it involved things that couldn't be."

Her cup shook and she placed it down on the table. Breathing slowly with closed eyes.

"And then it happened. I got pregnant. And something changed. I changed."

She opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

"You changed me. You made me want that child more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. So I made a deal. Raven couldn't have a child, but Rachel could."

"That's true too. Just as true as what he said."

Logan looked down at herself. Then at Azar. The baby squeezed her finger tight. Logan thought about all the pain she was going to face if she chose to live. All the physical pain. All the pain and selfishness of others. All the pain she would inadvertently and purposely give to others and that others would give her. Then she realised she had a choice. She could leave and go back into the nothingness. The place where there was no pain, no sorrow, no happiness and no joy. None of the bad things that would happen in the lives of the people she cared about would be by her hand, and none of the good things either. She would turn into the child of Rachel and her fake boyfriend Alex. She would only be a small memory in the lives her parents would then live. And she would be free.

"Is it worth it?"

"You won't know that until you've live a full life child."

"You sound like Lewis. My brother."

"A smart kid."

"And both of you sound like an after school special."

Azar laughed. It sounded strange and out of place.

"Some things are so true in such a fundamental way that saying them again is like saying the world is round. No one is denying it. But when someone looses that truth the only way we know how to rebuild it is by being an after school special. And it only sounds like an after school special to thous who already recognise the statements as true, if only in a small, unconscious way."

Logan looked at her parents. Raven was being held up by Beast Boy, crying. Suddenly everyone was looking at her and the woman was gone.

"Logan."

Raven opened her arms and Logan gave her the baby.

"But the deal?"

"No more deal."

"But..."

"No buts. She's not the daughter of Rachel and Alex. She's the daughter of Raven and Beast Boy. With what that include. Don't forget that."

She wanted to tell them everything. Who she was, about her brother. About the things the future held for the baby she held so tight. But when she saw the joy in Raven's face as she looked down at her daughter, her voice vanished. She wasn't supposed to know. Logan smiled and looked at Beast Boy.

"Bye."

Then she vanished.

--

He was big, but that didn't scare her. Or it did, but she couldn't back away now. She had to fix it, or the world would end. It had ended. She had to fix it. He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Go away."

His laughter made the ground shake, and she fell to the ground.

"You think you can banish me grandchild?"

Logan felt something push her and she flew over the ground before landing in it again. She got to her hands and knees and coughed.

"You don't get that I control this world. You "

"You're mother could barley banish me."

"But she did banish you."

Logan managed to get to her feet. Not taking her eyes off him.

"You can be driven away."

"Not by you."

"I can fix this."

Logan's voice had rissen, but all she got back was more laughter. She fell to the ground, but again got to her feet and whispered a few magic words and light flew toward him, vanishing as they touched him. He laughed again and she fell to the ground.

"What did I tell you? You're just half the person your mother was."

"Good thing there are three of us then."

Logan looked up and saw Lewis, holding Lucky. The small boy gave her his hand and she grabbed it. Logan got to her feet, not letting go of his hand, looking only at the man.

"You blew it. You forgot to realise that by being humen we are born with hope. That even if we screw up, even if we ruin it, it can be fixed. That in the worst of days, when the world is against you and all you can feel is pain and sorrow, as little as a smile can brighten your day because it's proof that things will be better. It will pass."

Logan dragged her hand down Lucky's arm, feeling his powers, both maternal and paternal, and how he shared it with her. Then she did the same with Lewis. Trigon sent his energy down at them to destroy them, but Logan's shield stopped it.

"Our emotions control our powers, and that makes us weaker against the bad feeling. But stronger when we recognise the good."

The energy transformed in her hand into three white arrows. A bow formed, created by the same green energy as the forcefield.

"There is a difference between being bad, and doing a bad thing."

She let go of the arrows while whispering her mantra, and let the blinding white light that followed wrap her in darkness.

--

It took her a while to realise it was night. She moved her eyes to the cornes and recognised the med bay. She sat up and looked around. It was empty. She had just gone through a personal krisi, banished evil and decided that she wanted to live, and the room was empty. Of course. The door opened and she saw the siluett of Lewis, and in the light he provided she also finally saw Beast Boy and Raven sitting by the window. Logan smiled quickly to them before placing a finger over her mouth towards Lewis. He nodded and very carefully came inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"You remember everything?"

Her voice was just a whisper. He nodded and Logan smiled.

"We won."

He nodded again.

"Thank you."

Finally he looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Logan."

Lucky had slammed the door open and screamed out. Logan placed her finger over her mouth, but the gesture was futile. He pressed a button, wich proved to be the alarm.

"Turn it off."

"Sorry."

He turned the alarm off and the lights on, but he had already gathered a small following in the hall and woken both his parents. Ignorant of this he ran to her side and hugged her. She hugged him back. Then Lucky was replaced by Vanessa, Angela and Abby. She turned to Lewis and whispered.

"How long was I out?"

"Five days. Sahara and Jack was here the first three days, but mom finally convinced them to go home. They'll be happy you're all right. Sahara has super short hair now, and she's coloured the tips pink, green and white. Jack didn't get any permenant scaring."

Logan smiled, happy her friends were okay, when she saw Victor, standing by his father. His left arm and right leg was replaced with robotics. Her smile vanished. Then suddenly Lucky was standing in front of him.

"Logan this is so cool. Ever since we came back from fighting that man look at what I can do."

A chair next to her bed suddenly flew up and into the walls, forcing most to seek cover in the process. Lucky had his fathers look when he realised what he had done. He touched the back of his head.

"He he. Sorry."

They didn't seem that pleased with the change.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was standing just inside the door. The silver jewellery box was standing on her desk, Baby Girl, was inscribed on the lid. Logan was standing right by the bed. An awful silence had come over them. She looked at him, but he refused to meet her eyes. Guilt was consuming him.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know."

But Logan knew there was a mile between knowing and feeling.

"I'm sorry."

He finally looked at her, with a confused look on his face. Logan sat down on the bed, not caring that she was crying.

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

"No. No don't cry Baby Girl."

He sat down beside her, putting his arms around her. She grabbed his shirt.

"I'm so sorry."

"Please, Baby Girl, you didn't do anything."

"I'm who I am."

"Listen Baby Girl..."

He cupped her cheek and moved it up until she was looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something, when he suddenly looked and felt like he figured something out and got some peace.

"I have neer felt inferior to you, but when I couldn't help you I suddenly felt weak."

"You're an ass Jack."

He smiled and rested his forehead on hers.

"You might be right."

"I know I'm right. Being strong isn't just winning, it's fighting when the ods are against you. That's why Batman is cooler than Superman."

He laughed, but Logan could feel that there was more.

"Mom is dead."

"Jack."

"Dad killed her a few days after you woke up. Ray has to move back to LA, so our aunt and uncle can take care of him, and I'm going with him."

Logan kissed him gently.

"I love you Jack. You will always be my first love. You fought fire demons for me. Now, how many girlfriends can claim that."

"I feel horrible. You and Sahara have been like my family..."

"But Ray is your family. He needs you Jack, and it's okay to say that you need him."

He kissed her. She tried so hard she could to comfort him, to say it was okay, that she loved him. That goodbye, that to break up, thou changes the bond, doesn't break it. She hoped he understood. It felt like he did. The couple fell down on the bed as all the lamps in her room simultaneously malfunctioned.

--

Raven looked up as Logan walked in. She froze, before breaking down and running into her arms. Raven was a bit confused, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes she finally made out the words the girl whispered into her chest over and over again.

"I'm so sorry."

For several minutes Raven just sat there and let Logan cry. Whispering only one thing in return.

"It's okay."

Finally Logan pulled away.

"I saw it."

"You have to be more specific."

"After I was the portal and talked to Lewis I made light and I saw you and dad I think it was the time I was consummated I saw how you learned that you were pregnant and how you turned into Rachel I didn't mean to spy I just did."

Raven gave her a small smile.

"It's okay."

Logan started to breath properly again.

"Can I ask you something?"

Raven nodded.

"Why did you leave them for me? I mean, they're your family. I know how much they mean to you, why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Logan. I left because if I had to choose, I choose you and your brothers."

Logan placed her head on Raven's lap and Raven started to pet her.

"Dad was so upset."

"I know precious."

Silence.

"He's forgiven you now."

"He forgave me a long time ago. He doesn't have the personality to hold a grudge."

Logan felt sleepy as her mother gently stroked her, and Raven felt content and happy in finally having her daughter back.

--

"How are you feeling? Vanessa said Jack left today."

Logan was sitting on the roof letting birds land on her hands, but looked up as Victor came close. She hadn't talked much to him and her eyes went over his arm and leg before she turned her attention back to the birds.

"You know LA isn't that far, and people have laste longer distances."

"We broke up. We're still friends, but nothing more. And thank you for not jumping up and down of joy."

He looked away and Logan looked at him.

"Are you happy with your arm and leg like that?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Logan."

"If you could choose"

"I said, don't ask stupid questions."

Logan got to her feet and grabbed his arm.

"Do you feel that?"

"Not like nerves or anything, but I do have sensores telling me that something is touching me."

"Oh, so I'm a something now?"

He laughed.

"Is it true you're in love with me?"

He stopped laughing, but other than that nothing changed. His feelings didn't change, they just got a new name. He had been right.

"I'll find a way to get you to fall for me Logan. Now that you're not dating him, I'll make you fall for me, somehow. I do have an IQ of 305."

"Cocky much?"

He kissed her hand, before leaving. A bird landed next to Logan, who now didn't hide her tears anymore.

"Just by being near him, I hurt him. What should I do?"

She didn't really expect an answer.

--

A year later and Lina Lamont was switched with Rafiki. Even without teleporting had her training made her body strong, flexibel and able to do things that really impressed her fellow student, including air acrobatics and swinging up side down from rings while acting. She was still in her costume when a woman came to see her.

"Ms. Roth, I was wondering if you had put any thought into your future?"

"Probably not the way you mean. Who are you?"

"My name is Mrs Johnsen. I work for Tisch School of the Arts. Have you heard of it?"

Logan shook her head.

"It's a department under NYU. New York University. You're teacher is very impressed with your work, and after seeing you I understand why. I was wondering if you would be interested in applying to our school when you are done here. Particularly CAP21. It's our musical theater department."

Logan thought she would faint.

"I'm to understand you skipped a year. I assume you work hard, despite your parents being who they are."

Logan nodded again.

"So, would you be interested in applying?"

Logan nodded again.

"Good. I see he wasn't wrong about you. I'll leave the nesesery papers with him. Good luck Ms. Roth."

"It's bad luck to say good luck to an actor."

The woman smiled, before turning and walk away.

--

Logan looked down at the paper. She looked up at her family, who all looked at her. She smiled and the room exploded in cheers and congratulations.

--

Raven fell down on the bed, into her husbands arms, and made a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Lucky, he still can't control the telekenises. And what's even better is that he's learned that he can fly using them. He challenged Alfred to a flying contest."

"Without morphing?"

"He didn't morph until he got tired halfway through and fell into the ocean."

Beast Boy whistled impressed.

"I knew you'd be impressed. That's something you would have done too."

"What?"

"If you suddenly found out you could fly, the first thing you'd do would be to challenge Starfire to a flying contest. He's even made Alfred promis him a rematch."

Beast Boy knew what that tone meant. It meant she thought that Lucky challenging someone who had flown all their life was idiotic, but she was still impressed with his determination to master his new power. He had often heard her tone when she talked about himself.

"And you need talk to Lewis about the beast."

"Something happened?"

She shook her head.

"Logan talked to him when they were fighting my father. He just needs to know that he'll not become evil just because of what might happen to him in the future."

"Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Or do you want me to drag him out of bed now?"

It was a joke and she saw it as such. She gently hit him and he laughed.

"And how's Logan?"

"She's very happy about going to New York, but she's strugeling with the fact that Victor loves her in a way she doesn't. She asked me how I knew I was in love with you and not just mirroring your emotions. I said I never had a problem distinguishing my emotions from every one else's, and asked if she had a problem with it."

"And what did she say?"

"That it normally wasn't a problem, so rationally she didn't think that was her problem. She just hates being the source of pain for someone she cares about."

Beast Boy looked at Raven as she looked up in the ceiling trying to find a sulution to Logan's problem.

"Would you be happier if you had been Rachel Roth rather than go back to be Raven, or if you had chosen another partner?"

"Why this sudden display of insecurity? Don't you usually mask it behind stupid jokes and bad puns?"

"Rae."

He looked like a desperate child and Raven, with a small smile, caressed his cheek.

"I don't know if I would be happier if I had made another choice, because this is the only choice I know the consequences of, but I love you Beast Boy, and I don't want to be anywhere else than right here in your arms."

He kissed her. He was now hovering over her, and she started to play with his hair.

"How about you? Do you think you'd be happier with a blond cheerleader?"

"Give me a N. Give me a E. Give me a V R E."

"Nevre?"

He looked confused, and Raven decided to put him out of his misery with a kiss.

"When the moon hit your eye like a big pizza pie..."

Raven decided to put herself out misery with a kiss.


End file.
